Climbing back up
by No Fredom
Summary: In a fight with the marines, Zoro looses his life. The crew goes into depression, and Sanji decides that he's not going to let the baka swordsman do that to his nakama, so he goes to get that ass backwards marimo back from hell. Will his plan work? Will Zoro even be able to find his way to hell, much less back from it? Angst. Romance. Rated M. English
1. They better remember

**Yay another story that I have to update! So I think this was the story I was talking about in my last update for another story. Think of this as a backup story. If I haven't updated a story in a while then I'll post one on this because I have it pre written! So this is only a back up, don't think this to big.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter one

Usopp sat in the galley with his crew finishing dinner. They had just docked at an island and all agreed to explore it the next day. They were all tired from trying to escape a group of five marine ships during a storm.

If it weren't for Namis navigational skills they all would be in marine custody, or wounded badly. But he knew that if it weren't for Namis navigational skills they would have never even made it to the Baratie back in the east blue.

He laughed at one of Brooks stupid jokes, and ate Sanji's delicious food. They all laughed (except for Zoro and Sanji) when Sanji had kicked Zoro so hard he flew out of his seat.

For what? No one really knew, not even the cook, but Usopp just ignored it. Sanji had been really on nerve ever sense Thriller Bark.

Franky made some perverted joke that got Robin to have a disembodied hand smack him in the back of his head for. Nami laughed as she collected money from bets she had made earlier.

Usopp tries to stay out of Nami's bets, unless it has to do with Zoro and Sanji. The whole crew had started noticing little things going on between those two; but really, Usopp has been seeing it since the moment Sanji had flown into their table at the Baratie.

He laughed at the confused look the one eyed swordsman gave their cook, then continued to eat. The yelling and shouting had continued throughout the whole of dinner. Some rubbery hands were stabbed with forks to protect their plates. And Chopper had a freak out when Brook pretended to choke on some food. All in all, everything was going good in the Mugiwara crew.

When they were leaving the Galley, Nami reminded him he had second night watch after Zoro. He had just said he could take all night because if the marines were to find them Zoro would be asleep when they would ambush them.

That had gave him a large bump on his head that looked suspiciously like a hilt of a certain white sword.

They all were happy at that time, and they would do well to try and hold onto that feeling for as long as they could. For tomorrow would be the worst.

* * *

Usopp came dashing into the galley where the Mugiwara crew were being handed out their allowance.

"Jeeze Usopp, I know we haven't found a town on this island yet, but you could calm down a bit." Nami frowned at the hyperventilating crew mate.

Usopp stood gasping for air while he got bewildered looks from his nakama. His hands on his knees, sputtering for air. Chopper was at his side in seconds.

"Usopp what is it? Are you hurt? Do you have any sharp pains? Do you taste blood?" The little doctor was poking and prodding the sharp shooter.

"No… No, I'm fine. It's just… Marines!" He gasped out pointing out the galley door and onto the deck of the Sunny. Chopper sent a worried look out onto the deck, but turned back to see Franky standing up.

"That's alright bro. Why are you so worked up?" he slapped a hand on Usopp's back, laughing at his panicked state. But Usopp only shook his head frantically. Brook stood, along with all his other nakama.

"Usopp-san, there's nothing to be worried about. A couple of marine ships couldn't take out this crew!" he laughed merrily, but was stopped abruptly when Usopp grabbed his arm. The sharp shooter looked at all his nakamas faces, some more hungry for blood lust than others, then stood up straight.

"That's just it. There's ten marine battle ships out there." He said in barely a whisper, but every single person in the crew grew silent. Zoro's eyes darkened at the mention of so many opponents, which got him an annoyed but worried look from their cook.

Robins usual smile now gone, with wide shocked eyes. Frankie's hand slid from Usopp's back, to fall limply at his side.

Brooks usual stoic composure now lost with him sending worried glances at his nakama. Mostly to Nami and Chopper who both had lost a considerable amount of blood in their faces.

Luffy's eyes widened at the amount and how big these ships were and how many men were being carried on it and his smile grew. He caught Nami as she had passed out, and now with Choppers help trying to reawaken her.

Usopp swallowed, once more trying to regain his composure, but his trembling legs were having nothing of it. "And in a couple of minutes, they'll be docked at this island. I heard them yelling, so they've already spotted us." At his words, his dread grew from the look of his captain ready for a battle.

* * *

"No Luffy, you don't understand. These aren't any marines, they don't have any scrawny wash boys holding a too heavy sword, these men are all trained and know how to deal with themselves." Nami took the scope away from her eyes, to look back at her crew.

"Good, I've been itching for an actual fight, the cook's getting worse each day." Zoro smirked at the squawk that came from the blond.

"What the hell did you just say moss brain?" He stepped into the marimos personal space with a heated glare. The other man just held the look, staring at the other man with a look on his face that said 'try me'.

"You heard me nose bleed. Your fighting abilities suck." He grunted, looking back forward towards their navigator. He saw the foot coming and he ducked just in time.

Nami sighed and rubbed her temples as her two crewmates started to fight. She chose to ignore them for the sake of her sanity. Right now they have enough to worry about.

"Well If we're going to fight them, lets get on land first so the Sunny doesn't get damaged. Were going to need to make sure they see us leaving the ship so they don't try to attack it while we're out." She tossed the spy glass to the side and started to walk towards the side of the ship.

"Hai Nami~swan! Your thinking ahead always is smart!" Sanji walks away from Zoro to swoon at her, following her with legs wiggling like a noodle. He hears Zoro scoff and add idiot under his breath. The swordsman didn't even see the kick coming.

The rest of the crew were ignoring them, starting to exit the Sunny. Zoro picked himself up after crashing through the door to the mens bunk room. "Oi cook, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been more prissy than usual." He scowls at the fuming man across from him.

Sanji slowly moves his leg back down to the ground to stand on both feet. He watches Zoro brush himself off and stand challengingly towards him. The sun makes the sweat on Zoros body from their previous fight shine on his skin. Sanji swallows thickly as Zoro runs a hand through his now longer green hair.

Zoro raises an eyebrow at the cook when all he does is stare at him. Sanji turned sharply on his heel, muttered something about hurrying up and walked away quickly towards his other nakama, ones that don't aggravate him and make him question his sanity, mostly.

The swordsman furrows his brow at the cooks odd behavior and hops off the ship after him. He winces a little from the pain where Sanji kicked him. He caught Sanji's eye that had worry in it, but the man looked away and continued to his nakama before Zoro could say anything.

Zoro sighs at the mans weird behavior. It's not making his personal dilemma any better. He already has to restrain himself around the normal cook. But with the man watching him all the time he's not sure he won't be able to stop himself from pouncing on the man.

Some marines had gotten on the emergency boats and are starting to row out towards the Mugiwara crew. Most of the marines are just jumping off the ship and swimming to shore.

The crew watches the marines come closer until they're sure they've spotted them. Nami points out that if they let the marines come closer they might think ahead of themselves and do something stupid. Zoro points out that sense they're marines they always do something stupid.

* * *

**So what'd you think? It's going to get sad, and hopefully my writing improves throughout this story. Hopefully my writing improves through out all my stories! Well, thank's for reading. Im working on other stories that haven't been posted yet so please don't get angry with me! **

**Thank you all so much for putting up with my two week delay between chapters, sometimes more. I really try to get them out sooner, and now I've got school and crap so it's harder. I know it's no excuse, I just think it's good for people to know why I'm flaking!**

**Thank you for reading! And if you didn't, read the top A/N, it explains stuff.**


	2. Just too bad

**Another chapter. God I have to start on my other stories too. Im sorry if your annoyed with me and not updating as soon as I used to. I have not given up on any of my stories so you don't have to worry. Im just... I dont know, in the mood for those? Oh well, I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter two

The Mugiwara crew is trekking through the dense forest, with marines hot on their tails. The men try to mock them and insult them to try and make them turn around and fight by shouting 'all they can do is run' and 'such a small crew' and ' maybe they weren't strong enough to save the rest of their member?' and things like that.

Nami had to hit Luffy on the head for almost falling for the last one. Even though his protectiveness over his crew is admirable, if mixed with stupidity it can be deadly.

They burst into a wide clearing with some stones and boulders in it. Robin looks around, scoping out their battlefield. "Where's cook-san and swordsman-san?" She wonders aloud. Nami smacks her forehead and sighs. "I never should have let those idiots out of my si-" She was cut off by complaining.

"O-Oi, shit cook. Let go of my arm I'm good now! Oi!" Sanji storms out into the clearing dragging a grumpy swordsman behind him.

"Where the hell were you guys?! There are marines everywhere!" Nami screeches and hits them. Zoro rolls his eye and grumbles to himself, rubbing his head. Sanji's visible left eye turns to a heart as he clasps his hands next to his face.

"I'm sorry Nami~swan! This neanderthal had gotten lost and I had to make sure he didn't get himself killed!" He shoots a glare at Zoro, but is slightly startled to see the man boring holes in the back of his head. Nami huffed in annoyance and rolls her eyes at the two men staring each other down.

"I found them!" a marine yells, soon followed by more marines.

Nami pulls out her cimatact, already spewing heat balls and cool balls. Chopper pulls out a rumble ball between his hooves. Usopp has his hand in his side bag, searching for ammunition. Robin stands stoic, ready to break necks.

Franky cracks his neck, and prepares his arm gun. Luffy smiles maniacally while cracking your knuckles. Zoro shakes off his emotions, pulling two swords out.

Sanji taps his toes on the ground, making sure his feet are all the way in them. Brook pulls out his cane, and smiles however a skeleton smiles. They were all prepared. For what reason these marines were pursuing them so thoroughly for the Mugiwaras had no idea, but Luffy looked around at each of his nakama relishing in their presents.

The first marine came charging at Sanji who kicked him away easily with a swing of his leg. Robin grew hands on the marines bodies and snapped a groups necks. Usopp shot down another horde of men shouting ''pop green'', and Chopper turned to heavy point to start hitting people.

Zoro swung his swords and cut down more men emerging from the forest line. Luffy swung his leg knocking more down. Franky pulled out his arm gun and shot another hoard down. Brook pulled his sword from its casing and started to jab marines with it. Nami throws her clima tact into the now formed cloud, yelling "Thunder tempo!".

Luffy smiled at his crew, just happy to be able to fight with them, and rely on them no matter what. His first mate, no matter how much drinking or sleeping he does, will always be there no matter what. Nami will always guide them through the worst storms, even if she doesn't get along with everyone. Usopp will always pull through, even in the worst times. And Sanji will protect all of them with his life.

Chopper will always worry about them, scolding them for their injuries. Robin will always help decipher things for them, and help out whenever she's needed. Franky protects the ship and all his nakama with his life as well. And Brook is so grateful towards them he will do anything, no matter how small.

He's just happy to be able to share his life, goals, dreams, and experiences with them. These are his family. Just too bad he can't see the future, or near future for that matter.

Zoro doges another sword and swings his own. Before there were so little of them, and they must have been weaker too. The Mugiwara crew had been too hasty, these men were skilled, and in groups could over power the pirates.

He blocked another hit, but sensed someone coming from behind. He's too busy protecting himself from these men in front of him to turn around. Great, so this is how it ends? Nice, a stab and from the back no less. It's quite a shame really, he'd gotten so much stronger in those two years with Mihawk. He braced for the hit, but nothing came.

"What the hell shitty - swordsman?! You're just gonna stand there and let the marines stab you in the back!?"

Zoro pushed off the marines on his front and turned to see the baka cook's back to him kicking more marines away. He smiled knowing that this man would never let anything happen to him, no matter how much he may say he hates him.

The green haired swordsman turned around and started to cut more men down. He was grateful for his help too (not that he would ever admit that). That kick from earlier really got to him and is weakening him slightly. He thinks that Sanji suspects that as well.

The marines just keep coming. There's a never ending stream of them. There must be thousands waiting in the forest, wondering if they will get to fight. Each time they cut a pack down, a new wave comes through.

Zoro glances around at his nakama. Not because he doesn't believe in them, but because he's the first mate and needs to make sure they are all right. Franky doesn't seem to be having any problems as Robin and Brook assist him. Luffy of course is fine, and Nami and Usopp seem to be slightly hiding behind his power. Chopper's holding off a couple stragglers that managed to get away from their rampaging captain.

And Sanji, of course, is right at his back. Protecting it from any marines or offenders who dare try and go up against the duo. Sanji caught his eye and smiled. The first time Sanji had smiled at him that wasn't a smirk or a sneer was just after thriller bark, and as soon as he had seen that smile he knew he wanted to see it for the rest of his life.

He smiled back, seemingly filled with restored energy. As if it were like Franky's cola, and he was one of the crazy cyborgs creations. Sanji's kick became more fierce and at a deadly rate. He too had been fuelled by the swordsman smile. A gruff sloppy one, but a smile nonetheless.

The Mugiwara pirates fought well into the night, and finally the marines were starting to trickle away, leaving a very exhausted crew.

Robin smiled a tired smile, and snapped the last man's neck. "Well I think they underestimated us." She said coolly that was accompanied by a 'YAHOO' by their captain.

"Hah! You think this is a lot? I once fought one thousand Marines, and one thousand pirates! All at the same time!" Usopp boasted to a starry eyed Chopper. "With my hands tied behind my back!"

Sanji sat down on a rock, nursing his hurt foot. He had kicked a fat guy the wrong way and some of his armour had nicked his foot making him bend in unknown ways. He pulled off his useless torn and bloodied shirt using it to wrap his foot in.

Zoro stood behind him, and watched the cook's milky skin stretch and bend with the muscles from underneath. Why did that man have to be too goddamn sexy for his own good?

Sanji turned around and poked him in the side. "What are you staring at perverted swordsman?" he pouts his lips.

Zoro winces because of his broose and maybe even a broken rib? Sanji cringes remembering that he had kicked him. Zoro looked up to tell him that it's nothing, but the shocked look on the cook face made him pause. The man wasn't looking at him, but over his shoulder.

Zoro turned around to see what had shocked the cook so much, and found a marine. It was a marine that him and Sanji had to take out. Sanji had hurt himself in the process and is now unable to help.

The marine was huge. Easily taller than Brook, and much wider. Blood and dirt covered him as he stood there a shadow cast over his face. Zoro could tell he was close to death. His breathing was raspy and he coughed up blood.

The man caught him so off guard, that all Zoro could do was stare at him. The man lifted his sword high into the sky, and he heard Sanji's scream from behind him to do something! But all he could do was stare at the weekend man before him.

Sanji watched in horror as the blade came down almost in slow motion. He tried to run to the swordsman even though he'd be too late. The sickening sound of an unskilled sword slicing through fresh meat made his blood run cold. Sanji's limbs went numb and he fell to his knees just behind the baka marimo.

* * *

**And I end it on a bad cliff hanger. I have better ones, so don't worry. That's not the capacity of my writing capabilities. I love writing this story for some reason. That's why non of my other stories are being updated now. For some reason... I actualy have seven chapters for this story as of now. Thats more than I have written for** **Broken Chains and Broken promises! God I need to get my priorities straight.**


	3. Marimo, don't die

**I'm into this chapter. Right now I'm writing the future chapters and Im in a really meaningful part, but god damn is it boring to write! Ugg, its going to be horibal. Oh well, that's why we practice!**

**Yay, thank you for reading a reviewing, It promotes me to continue those stories and keep on writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter three - Marimo, don't die.

The marine was too weak to cut through his bones but did manage to crack more thanks to Sanji's kick. The blade bend forward, cutting across Zoro's stomach and his side. Blood splattered everywhere, as the swordsman fell to his knees in front of Sanji. Usopp's firebird star struck the marine, killing him in a pillar of flames.

Sanji stared at the dying body before him. All sound around him ceased, and only the marimos breathing was heard. Short staggered breaths came from him. Sanji reached out and pulled the man to his chest.

"Marimo, don't die." He whispered to the man before him. "Don't die." He looked into the golden honey eyes, that were watching him as if he was happy that was the last thing he saw. "Don't go right when I figured everything out. Just when I realized I was an idiot." He squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to roll down his face. He buried it in the swordsmans chest.

Zoro chuckled weakly and lifted a hand to rest on the blond head. "Man, I was ready to die, but now you admit you're an idiot?" He coughed up more blood.

Sanji lifted his head, tears spilling onto Zoro's chest. He didn't want his baka marimo to die. "Don't go. Who will I have to kick for sleeping on the deck?" He held the man closer feeling his weak heart beat.

"Hey love cook." The swordsman tried to lift his head but ended up having Sanji prop him up with his arms. Ignoring the fact that these pants are now going to have to be burned with all the blood oozing out of Zoro's wound.

"Yeah marimo?" He whispered back to him, hoping that the man will get up and start dancing, saying it's all a prank, or even better, a dream! But his hopes were smashed when he saw the snotting figures of his nakama.

"I've been meaning to tell you something." He coughed up more blood, and began to shiver due to blood loss. Sanji remained silent waiting for Zoro to continue. "I've been meaning to say, that your food. It's the best goddamn food I'll ever eat." he smiled up at the crying blond.

More tears forced their way up at his words. Never before has the swordsman ever so much as grunted to his food. His tears spilled onto Zoro's shivering frame below him. A shaky hand raised up with the last of his strength and brushed away some tears, only to be replaced by new ones.

"I insulted you everyday of our lives together, yet you still spared with me, you still cooked and joked with me. I didn't deserve that." He spoke through chapped lips. Sanji began to shake.

"Don't you dare start saying that shit baka marimo. I'm going to get Chopper to look at you and-" he was cut off by a shake of a head from the man in his arms. Tears still flowing freely.

"Sanji, Don't give up on your dream. Protect the crew in my place. And don't you dare even think about not cooking anymore." He frowned at the blond to make sure he understood him. With a small nod he smiled. He took in the cook's warmth and felt his beating heart. He smelled the faint smell of nicotine mixed in with over powering smell of blood.

"Find all blue, and cook me some food when you get there, neh?" He smiled at the man above him, who gave him a weak smile.

"Did you even have to ask?" The cook said and kissed the swordsman's cold forehead.

"See ya in hell." The man smirked and closed his eyes, sighing into the mans body.

Sanji held onto him and felt the breathing slow along with the faint fluttering of his heart seace. He shook the man in his arms wide eyed at what happend. No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!

Waves of sadness shoot through him. He feels like luffy's leg when he goes into gear second. Starting at the pit of his stomach and shooting its way into Sanji''s heart. Something was getting torn out of him, along with the scream that accompanied it.

The others stood around him, watching this sad display carry on. Chopper had his medic bag, but he knew he would be cleaning a body instead of a person today. He sniffed and held onto Usopp's legg who was also crying.

Nami held onto Robin and buried her face in the other womans chest, while Robin cried silently her hand resting on her head. Franky started disbelieving at the man who held the now lifeless body of their first mate. Brook stood there, looking like a true skeleton.

Luffy wore his hat low on his head, the shadow casting over his face obscuring anyones view. The only thing moving on the stone like boy was the steady stream of tears falling off his chin. His arms crossed and face looking down at the ground. As he heard the last breath from his nakama he slowly reached up and pulled the hat off from his head. Then placed it over his heart, giving the passing man a moment of silence. The only sound was his nakamas sobs and the chilled wind on this summer island.

Sanji shook the body in his arms hoping to get a reply. "Marimo wake up! This isn't a time for jokes!" He said loudly. Chopper hiccuped at the sight of his distressed nakama.

"Marimo!? Oi shit swordsman? Zoro? ZORO!? Goddamn- Zoro wake up!" he shook the body in his arms more, hoping the man will wake up and tease him about worrying for him. But the body stayed motionless in his arms, growing colder by the second.

Sanij began to shake, his whole body trembling. His hands clutched onto the muscular arm, that will never be used again to protect his nakama. He reached up and held onto the man's chin, that will never open to irk the cook or taste his cooking. He stared at the closed lids of the body's that will never open sleepy from a nap on the grassy deck of the sunny, or glint dangerously when facing an opponent. Tears began to flow once more, never stopping.

"Zoro you have to wake up now. I'm going to make Onigiri for dinner tonight, that's your favorite right?" He held the body up with him. "You have to tell me that's your favorite or else I won't make it!" A hand on his own shoulder made him look up. Luffy's face once more covered by shadow. A tear dropped down from his captains face, and mixed in with Sanji's tears on Zoro's body.

He looked back at the man in his arms, carding a hand through its hair. He let Franky pick him up, knowing his legs won't be able to work not only because of his injury. Robin held onto the still sobbing Nami, but cast sorrowful eyes at the cook. Sanji glanced up at Franky whose tears might just rust his jaw.

Chopper and Luffy were over Zoro's body with the horrible job of cleaning the man up. Usopp fell to his knees, still staring in disbelief at the body before him. Brook was doing his best to try and help Usopp out, but suffering just as much.

Sanji looked at each of his nakama, thinking for a moment if this is how Zoro feels. Heavy with the burdens of his nakama. But then he realized this is how Zoro felt. This is how Zoro used to be like. The tears became thicker, and he let the sobbing Franky carry him back to the ship.

On the way back he remembers that he had never said Zoro's name before, and now he never could. This thought brought another wave of sadness through him.

* * *

**No! Zoro! Don't die! How's this going to end out? how's Zoro going to be figured out where he is… Or how ever words are supposed to go in a sentence.**

**I love this story so much. It's probably the only story that's up here that actually is going somewhere that I've known sense the beginning. It is sad though.**


	4. Maybe another time

_**Sorry about that once again i've screwed up. thank you for pointing these out to me I wouldn't have ever noticed. So... yup! See you next chapter!**_

**Okay here's another chapter. Sorry It's been a long time sense an update, but at first I thought I was updating too soon, but now it's been to long!**

**Ugg, And all the stories that I'm following aren't getting updated any more.**

**It's like once a month. My god school effects so many things that we don't realize until we are already doing it. and it's too late to prepare.**

**Gahh, Zoro's my favorite character in One Piece! Why is it so easy to torture him? Theres going to be some Zoro-sentric stuff in the furture, but for now it's very Sanji-sentric.**

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter four - Maybe another time

He was placed in his own hammock at first, but then asked Franky to put him in Zoro's. The shipwright was hesitant at first but figured that there's no harm. So Sanji lays there, surrounded by Zoro's smell and almost feel. He cries himself to sleep, figuring the crew wouldn't be hungry.

He dreams about Zoro, and what could have happend if Sanji ignored the pain in his foot. What might have happend if Sanji just dealt with a broken ankle to save the marimos life. A broken leg would have been better than this outcome. Hell he would have cut off his own goddamn hands and legs if that meant Zoro could be here with him.

When he woke up it was past lunch into the next day. Some of the crew was in the mens bunk sleeping like Chopper and Usopp. He swung his feet out of the bed and noticed that Chopper had wrapped his foot up and gave him a crotch.

He hobbled out onto deck, where immediately he was met with everyones eyes. He hobbled out further until he was near Robin.

"Are you okay cook-san?" She asked, her voice wavered. It was then did Sanji notice that he was still crying. He was crying during his dream, and he was still crying without realizing it. He nodded and continued to the galley, where he met luffy sitting at the table, not smiling. Sanji sighed and walked over to the counter.

"I don't think the crew is hungry right now Sanji. Maybe another time." Luffy spoke in a flat tone, staring off into the distance.

Sanji stared at him for a minute. Luffy was refusing food without even being asked for any. Sanji snapped out of it and turned back to the counter. "No. I'm the cook, and it's my job to take care of the crew. If not now then there won't ever be a next time." He rolled up his sleeves and started to wash his hands.

Luffy sat still in his seat for a moment before talking. "Sanji I'm not in the mood for food at all. I don't think I can eat." He tries to reason with Sanji. He's mourning in his own way, by cooking.

Sanji swiveled around on his heel to send an intense glare at his captain, one that only Zoro had ever received. At that thought it brought tears to his eyes again, and he lessened his gaze a bit. "Really Luffy? I thought of you as a man of honor who respects others honor."

Luffy watched the cook with a confused expression. What was he talking about? Of course he honors people. "I would never do anything to disgrace someone." He assures the crying man.

Sanji's shoulders bunch up. "Good, then you'll respect Zoro's last wish: That I never stop cooking, and that we all go for our dreams no matter what else happens." He turned back to the counter, no longer receiving any complaints to his relief.

He didn't bother telling Luffy that most of the things Zoro said were addressed to the cook himself, nor did he find necessary to inform the captain that Zoro wanted him to take the place of first mate. After all that's the captain's decision.

He started pulling out ingredients from their respective places. He felt a sort of harmony while he cooked, even though tears still flowed freely from his face. Feeling everything where they were supposed to be, and having complete and total control over this area. He can't control other people, he can't control the world. So he finds control in little things. Small things that don't matter to anyone else.

He heard Luffy get up and leave, the door closing softly behind him. As soon as he heard the click of the handle he made sure everything was cooking properly, and sense it was onigiri there was mostly just waiting in this recipe. He collapsed to the floor, tired with his act in front of Luffy.

He was quite impressed with himself for being able to put up with himself for that long. Of course the anger helped a bit, but when he saw his captains shocked mixed with pained expression he lost some of his control. He sat with his back against the cabinet doors, the smoke forgotten between his lips, tears still flowing.

The feeling in his chest was unbearable. It was deep and dark. Extremely heavy, more than the marimo could ever lift. Well maybe not. He thought back to when the man's cold body was in his arms, slowly dieing from a slash across his muscled stomach.

"See ya in hell" The man smirked then closed his eyes, sighing into the mans body.

Sanji had no idea why the man had said it. Did he really waste his last breath on insulting him? That was stupid, and made Sanji feel very like a horrible selfish person. He didn't want to write down "See ya in hell" on his death certificate. That's the worst thing!

The pain in his chest was unbearable. It felt like it was caving in on him, making it difficult to breath. His vision blurred not only because of his tears. He felt like throwing up. Throwing up all of his emotions and feelings. All this pain had to go away. He didn't care if his happiness was thrown up as well, all he cared was to get this pit out of him. It was destroying him. A pounding headache found it's way to the back of his head from the front.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Don't worry, Sanji's not dead! I wouldn't do that to you guys!**

**I was reading a fanfic and she said that she's been really mean to Sanji by messing with Zoro. And thanks to this story I've been thinking about different ways that Zoro could have died.**

**I think that ZoSan writers like torturing Sanji a little too much... Sorry Sanji, but it's just to easy and it really make for good material.**

**Besides. Torturing Zoro with Sanji like this doesn't work exactly how we would want it to without it being completely OOC.**

**I also have a really good idea for another fic that actually has Sanji tourture. Sexual torture that Zoro saves him from, but it's still putting Sanji through something...**

**Maybe I should try and write a fic about Zoro's mental state concerning Sanji. Zoro torture... Hmm...**

**God that was creepy.****Well any way, thanks for reading and I hope you continue with this story!**


	5. And he's never coming back

**This is quickly becoming one of my favorite stories that i've written!**

**Sense I write all my stories by whim, and what ever just hppens to come out of my brain at that moment, even I'm excited about what's going to happen next.**

**Granted that I've written more chapters then I've updated, so I'm excited about what will happen in the future future!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter five - And he's never coming back

"Franky put him on the medic bed!" Chopper ordered the too big cyborg around. Usually Zoro would be the one to pull their nakama in here, but he was gone. No! Chopper focus. Don't let your emotions hinder your work.

He sighed and hurried back to the bed with the blacked out blond man lying on it. He shooed Franky out of the room before checking the man's pulse, then his blood. He checked his breathing and various other things. Chopper was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice the blondie waking up.

"Guh, where am I?" Sanji sat up and rubbed his temple due to a throbbing headache.

"Ah! Sanji you're awake!" Chopper jumped up in front of him and started checking his eyes and rambling about doctor stuff that Sanji had stopped listening to a while ago.

"Hey Chopper what happend?" Sanji's voice was slightly horse and his eyes were stinging and throbbing. Pain shot through him at a slight touch.

Chopper sat down in front of a cross legged Sanji and sighed. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asked worriedly.

Sanji sat for a second trying to pick up his most recent memory. "I was cooking for dinner." Sanji said staring at the wall behind the little doctor. "Then I sat down, because…" He looked down, small tears making their way down his cheeks, stinging his eyes. Chopper put a hoof on his leg for comfort.

"I was thinking, then everything went black." He said looking up at Chopper.

"Just like that?" He asked slightly confused. That's not right, that shouldn't be happening!

"Well, no…" Sanji frowned at the sheets, that were now stained with his tears. "I was hurting." Chopper understood and rested back down.

Sanji looked back down at the sheets. They were slightly tinged with red. "Umm Chopper?" Sanji tapped the little reindeer on the arm.

"Yeah Sanji?" He looked up at the confused blonde who was staring at the sheets. He looked down and gasped at the sheets new color.

"Why are they red?" Sanji looked up. Only then did Chopper notice Sanji's red puffy eyes. The veins in them were noticeably redder, and the whites had a pink hue. Sanji's eyelids were red and puffy, most likely sore from crying too much.

"Sanji." Chopper looked up at the worried blonde man and sighed. "You've been crying so much that you've begun to cry blood." He said just above a whisper. Normally he would have scolded Sanji for hurting his body, but the reasons for his tears are the same reasons for his when he goes to bed.

Sanji swung his feet over the bed to let them dangle there. He hadn't noticed that he was crying so much. "I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed. They just sorta come, and I can't tell when it's happening." He sighed.

"Oh, well whenever I saw you, you were always crying. So I understand." Chopper nodded.

Sanji frowned. Whenever he saw him? But there wasn't much time for Chopper to be able to see him. Maybe he was referring to the time he was sleeping?

He bumped his legs on the bottom of the bed when he swung them. Wait, isn't that supposed to hurt? Sanji looked down at his foot, but he saw no bandages. "Um Chopper. When did you take off my bandages?"

Chopper looked at him with concern in his big brown eyes. "Um Sanji, when do you remember Zoro… um…" Chopper fiddled with the word or the idea of Zoro's death.

Sanji sighed and patted the little doctor on his hat. "It was yesterday wasn't it?" He smiled reassuringly at the young boy, but when he gasped and look at the blonde Sanji furrowed his brows.

"Oh Sanji! That's not good!" Chopper jumped up and went to his desk searching for something.

"What do you mean 'that's not good'?" Sanji pulled up his leg to look at it. There was nothing excepts for a scar across his talus.

Chopper glanced over his shoulder at him. "After Zoro died you became severely depressed. No one ever saw you without tears in your eyes." Chopper began explaining, and cringed when he said 'died'.

"When you first woke up you made onigiri like you promised. Everyone ate. Before dinner you were fine. Or fine in medical ways. But after dinner you went into a sort of trance." He explained to the blonde.

"What do you mean I went into a trance? And what do you mean 'the first night'?" Sanji was becoming worried. What did this all have to do with anything? Of course he made onigiri, he promised Zoro! The name pierced through his heart but thankfully no more tears came.

"I'm getting to that." Chopper pulled out some powders and started to grind them together. "You woke up, cooked, served, cleaned, cooked served, cleaned, cooked, served, cleaned, slept and repeat for three days after that day." Chopper looked over his shoulder quickly to Sanji.

He was sitting there staring at Chopper waiting for him to continue, and watching his movement very carefully.

"You barely ever spoke and when you did, you only said thanks or excuse me. Apparently making onigiri snapped you out of it again." He finished his story as well as whatever he was making and began to make pills with it.

Sanji sat there staring at Chopper in disbelief. Was Chopper playing a joke on him? But then again the sink had different dishes in them.

Chopper came over and gave sanji some pills. "Take one right now and one before you go to bed." He instructed Sanji. Sanji took the one now without any complaint. He glances around the room to see if anything has changed.

Some papers are in different areas. The books are put away messily though and some are scattered around the room as if the owner was fretting over something else. His eyes seem to travel towards a stretcher looking thing. A white sheet covered something laying on the stretcher. It's lumpy and weird, but the cover's so thick that it's impossible to tell what it is under there.

Chopper hops on the bed next to him and places his hoofs in his lap looking at his knees. Sanji allows his eyes to follow something that pokes out from under the sheet. He follows until the covers run out his eyes are met with tan bronze skin. It takes him a second to realize that that's Zoro's hand, - er - was his hand.

He turns to look at the little reindeer sitting next to him. The small boy's trying to hold back his tears. "Oh god…" He whispers as he scoops up Chopper in his arms, hugging the smaller man close to him. "Oh god Chopper. I'm so sorry." He says quietly in the boy's ear.

"It's okay Sanji. We all go through our own mourning process." Chopper eventually gives up on holding everything back and sobs into the cooks chest.

"No it's not okay. After Zoro- uh… well died." He says the last word with a hoarse voice. "He told me to take care of all of you. And I've been ignoring my promise and wallowing in self pity." He spits out in anger with himself. He can't believe that he let that happen to him! His nakama need him! Fuck, Zoro would never had let this affect him like this! He scowls at himself.

"I'm so so sorry Chopper. I need to help my nakama, not have them worry over me." He squeezes the man closer to himself. Choppers sobs slowly dissolve into quiet sobs, then into small sniffles. Finally Sanji sits there holding Chopper in his arms, letting the overworked boy fall asleep.

He steps out of the infirmary with Chopper still in his arms. Nami is sitting at the lawn table, her head in her hands. Robin is sitting across from her with her legs crossed under her skirt, a book is resting in her lap forgotten. Sanji walks over to the two women. Only Robin acknowledges him with a nod of her head.

He comes over and kneels down in between both of the woman, Chopper still sleeping in his arms. Nami's shoulders start to shake as she hears his pants crumple when he crouched down.

"Nami-san." Sanji puts a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He knows that now is not the time to be swooning over her and giving her treats. Hell, Luffy refused food the first day. He needs to be there for his crew now that the main person who would help him with that is dead. His heart twangs a little at that, but there's no avoiding it now. He's dead.

"Hey Nami." His face softens as she looks up. Her eyes are puffy and red. Her hair is sticking out everywhere. She probably hasn't brushed it at all. "Nami, you need to sleep." He started rubbing her shoulder a little. Sanji remembered Robin's still there, and curses himself for ever forgetting her.

He looks over, still rubbing Nami's shoulder, and the sight is a shock. Robin's usually cool demeanor is almost completely dissolved. Her hair, like Nami's, is everywhere. She has deep purple bags under her eyes, and barely any makeup covers her face. Her eyelids hover just above her pupils.

Sanji sighs a very sad sigh, and reaches out hold onto the older woman's hand, Chopper in his lap. He sits there, his left hand rubbing small circles into Nami's shoulder, right hand in Robin's resting on her lap. "Ladies, I'm so sorry." He whispers after a little while of silence. "I'm so sorry for not being there for all of my nakama." He squeezes both of them where they're connected.

Nami looks up at him with watery eyes. "Oh Sanji. Oh my god." she whispers, and places her hand on top of his and buries her face in her spare hand. "Oh god Sanji." She sniffs.

Sanji closes her eyes, sharing both women's pain. Almost soaking it up from them, wishing their pain away. "It's going to be fine. We will get through this." He says reassuringly, stroking the back of Robins hand with his thumb. Only then, when he feels a tear drip on his hand, he looks up into robins face.

Only once has he ever seen Robin cry. He wasn't sure if it was out of happiness or sadness, but it had taken something very shocking for her to react like this. Robins face is impassive, infact if her tears weren't there he would have thought the woman to be in deep thought. A shadow is cast over her face shading her eyes, and making her tears seem to appear out of the darkness.

These tears are different than the ones from Enies Lobby. The tears there were shining and almost golden. They were light and flowy. They flowed down her face perfectly thick and almost sweet. No, these tears are nothing like that. These tears are fat and thick, but stuck with her face. They flowed heavily and ran down under her chin and dropped off in thick heavy blobs of sadness.

Sanji reaches up and brushes away the tears. Despite her always being the most composed one out of all of them, besides Zoro, she needs the most comfort right now. She always is taking everything in, seeing things before they happen. She never has any time to be… Her! "Robin, would you and Nami like some warm milk?" He asks with sincerity, but no hint of flirtatiousness in his voice.

Nami looks up at him with forlorn eyes, and Robin doesn't move at all. "I'll make some after I talk with Luffy." He speaks softly with a hint of admiration for their strength in this matter. "Robin, if you need anything, and I don't mean food or snacks, then come to me or Chopper." He informs the statue of a woman then turns to Nami.

"Please take care of him, the poor kid hasn't gotten any sleep with taking care of the body, and me." he adds the last two words bitterly. He gently places the sleeping doctor in Nami's arms, hoping the little doctor will be of some help even when he's sleeping. Once when chopper had thought he was depressed he gave him a whole bunch of books on what cheers people up. Dogs and other loyal animals help tremendously, so he hopes that chopper will do something similar.

He stands up saluting the girls and continues towards the head of the ship. He pauses on his way there at the upper deck where Franky, Usopp, and Brook were all sitting, just watching the water. He pauses and stands with them for a little bit. Just men appreciating life after witnessing death.

Usopp eventually cracks and his knees buckle. He kneels in front of Sanji, back still towards him. "You know," The sniper begins. Brook and Franky turn towards him. "I bet this is all one big prank. Like Zoro wants to see what we would do if he died or something." He laughed, but it was more of a hopeful laugh than anything. Franky and Brook joined in on the laughing, but was cut off by Sanji's sharp tone.

"Zoro was never a prankster." He glared at each of the men who are now turned towards him. "He would never do this as a prank. Not to his nakama. You can't hold onto false hope and you will only disappoint your self when the reality breaks in." He doesn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Sanji's always hated being blunt, that's what Zoro was there for. But now Zoro's dead and they have to get through it. "Zoro's dead, and he's never coming back."

Usopp gasped and tears began to spill from his eyes. Franky shot a glare at Sanji then turned to comfort Usopp. Brook merely looked at him shell shocked, not believing he had actually said that. "Sanji-san surely you could have put it nicer?" he asked hesitantly. An angry cook was bad. A depressed cook was boring. but an emotionally challenged cook was unpredictable.

"There's nothing nice about this Brook. If you can find something nice about Zoro dieing then please, by all means share it." The cook snapped, turning to the skeleton with a challenging look. Brook only looked away and sighed.

Seeing his nakama saddened this much eases the pit in his stomach a little. He' not the only one like this. He's not the only one questioning his actions and re-running it through his mind over and over again. He knew he wasn't the only one, but it eases his heart a little to actually see it.

Sanji got up and started towards the head of the ship, where his captain would be. Sitting on the proud head of the Sunny, staring into the sea, or staring up into the endless blue sky. Whatever their captain was doing, Sanji had to apologize. Even if Luffy wouldn't accept it, he would continue. Even if Luffy was angry with him for being mentally absent for three days, he would continue.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be where he consults his captain! Dun dun Dun! What will Luffy be like? Will he be grief stricken? Will he be mad? What if he think's it's Sanji's fault?! does he want another crew member to replace Zoro? Ah!**

**Sanji - NO! Luffy would never do that to his first mate! He doesn't just replace nakama!**

**me - wow, Sanji... How the hell did you get here?**

**Sanji - Don't speak about Luffy like that!**

**me - since when have I done this? Is this even something that people like? I know plenty of writers who do this, but I don't know... it sorta helps too though...**

**Sanji - Yeah, a really good writer does this sorta thing uh... I'll just call you Fredom-chan!**

**me - Sure Sanji, you go and do that! anyway, I hope you don't get annoyed by this, it just sorta helps show how the crew members might feel about this even if it's not the story. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you stick around too!**


	6. share the burden

**I don't know why I havn't updated this one... I did say that this is my back up. God I feel bad. So here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter six - Share the burden

Luffy sat on the head of the Sunny, staring off in the sea. Sitting cross legged with his hands in his lap. Sanji walked up behind him and lit a cigarette. He waited for Luffy to get whatever he needed time for at that moment, then Luffy turned to Sanji, prepared with himself.

Sanji didn't know what he was going to expect when he went to see Luffy. Maybe tears or a frown. Maybe a determined look or just blankness. What he wasn't expecting was for Luffy to turn around with a giant smile on his face, declaring that he actually knows a little about the next island.

Sanji stood still at his giggling captain. What was going on? Wasn't Luffy supposed to be filled with sadness or even anger? Shouldn't he be wallowing in depression or mourning the loss of his first mate, and first crew member? Luffy just laughed at his bewildered look and jumped from his position to stand in front of Sanji.

"So what's up?" Luffy asked still smiling. It took Sanji a moment to regain himself from shock. This wasn't supposed to happen. But Luffy wasn't an ordinary caprian, or person for that matter.

"Uh, I came here to apologize." He began, hoping his dense captain would get his meaning. Luffy cocked his head to the side letting his hair fall unevenly across his face. Sanji sighed and took a drag from his cigarette. No such luck.

"I was... absent in our crews time of need. So I'm apologizing" The blond man explained to his raven haired captain. Luffy tilted his head back upright, and smiled again. "No problem Sanji! Everyone is alright!" Luffy chuckled.

This absolutely shocked Sanji. It was obvious that Luffy was going through denial, but to this extent? Not seeing his nakamas struggles! This was absurd. Luffy cared deeply for every single soul on his ship, he would have to see his struggles! Luffy sees his horrified/shocked look and laughed even more.

"Sanji they are upset about Zoro. They really really are. But they got over the over all sadness. Now they are feeling each others pain, mainly yours." Luffy put a hand on Sanji's shoulder. He added the last two word hesitantly. Sanji was confused by those words. Mainly his? Why? they were all the same. They all loved Zoro.

"Why mine?" Sanji asked. One of the rare times he asked his captain a serious question. Luffy might be dense, but Sanji would track down anyone to the ends of the earth if they called him stupid (With the exception for the crew and Nami~san of course). Luffy was one of the most wisest people he knows or has known.

"We know about you and Zoro. You love him. We feel your pain, we see your sadness. We can do nothing for you but be here and share your feeling with you. Share the burden on your shoulders, hoping it will lighten the weight." Luffy looked into Sanji's eyes. Sanji looked right back. Luffy's eyes were determined and filled with meaning. Sanji had to admit that when he saw his nakama saddened by the loss his burden did lift a little.

Luffy took Sanji's shocked expression as understanding. He pulled back his hand and looked Sanji over, assesing his cook. Crumpled clothing, messed hair, baggy red eyes, and missing his tie and jacket. Luffy looked back at Sanji, who was now watching him, waiting for him move. Slowly, Luffy reached up to his head placing his hand on his hat.

Sanji watched as Luffy slowly took his precious hat off from his head. He pulled it off and turned it so it was facing Sanji, then put it on the cooks head, in the same fashion Shanks had first put it on his own.

Sanji stood there shocked once more, as luffy pressed his precious straw hat onto Sanji's head. At first the cook just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. Zoro would have made fun of him, or said an insult under his breath. Sanji slowly reached up and grabed onto the edges of the worn hat.

It was smooth to the touch from being worn and rubbed there so many times. It bent around his head perfectly. It accepted the new wearer almost instantly, just like the time Luffy had accepted Sanji back at the Baratie.

Sanji looked up at Luffy, who was giving him a huge smile. "Hold onto this for me until we get this all sorted out, neh?" What Luffy was asking of him was unbelievable. Luffy was letting his hat in the care of Sanji? Him? Why? The only answer he got was a big grin. "Come on, I told the crew that we could all get better after you did! We do things together!" Luffy boasted happily and started to stride down to the grassy deck.

Sanji expected Luffy to take his hat back before he left, but the raven haired boy didn't glance back at him. Just continued on laughing merrily on his walk. The cook gripped the edges of the straw hat harder, then let his arms fall limply at his side.

A chuckle bubbled up from somewhere deep inside him. One that was getting pushed back down by the weight in his chest and Sanji's own mind. Now that his mind wasn't in the way, being too shocked to function properly, the laugh could escape. It started as a small giggle, growing into a chuckle then to small laughter. Eventually Sanji was holding his stomach laughing harder than he ever has in his entire life.

It was great. Another feeling besides sadness depression or horror. Happiness. Humor. Something that hasn't been apart of the crew for nearly three days now. It bubbled up inside him until he ran out of air and was gasping for it between laughs, ending up just laying on the deck wheezing, his body shaking with mute laughter.

* * *

Luffy smiled up at the front of the ship to the sound of his cooks laughter. It floated through the air and like some cure to the tense aura among the ship. they all began to laugh. First was Luffy (but he was already laughing to begin with.) Then Usopp begin to chuckle, wiping his eyes of tears.

The crew looked from their captain to their sharpshooter, and back in bewilderment. Then small childish laughter floated through. Chopper was giggling next to Franky. Franky looked at the small doctor and his raspy laughed started. Brook smiled at his nakama and new found joy filled his bones. His sing-song 'Yo ho ho ho' laugh made Robin smile, and she hard or dificult times, just laugh. "Dereshi shi shi" She started her unique laugh, spared for time like these. Taught to her by the small giant Saul. "Dereshi shi shi."

Nami looked at her crew in bewilderment. They were all laughing at a time like this?! Wasn't Zoro's death meaningful to them in any way?! "Are you all idiot!?" She shrieked. They all continued to laugh. Harder and harder by the second. She looked at them, and a disbelieving laugh bubbled up from her.

It felt food to laugh. It was like a sort of release of something that she thought that if she let go she would feel guilty. But now that she let it go, she felt free. Nothing was weighing her down or holding her back any more. She didn't feel like a deflated balloon anymore. She felt like a balloon that has been blown up so much it popped, but the air is still being pumped out.

She began to laugh with them. Small chuckles evolved into full laughter. Sometimes, she concluded, You've just gotta laugh. Laughter really is the best cure for anything. She thought with a smile on her face for the first time in three days.

* * *

**God damn. I really like this chapter. It holds a lot of meaning, I think at least. Some good old fashion One Piece lesions!**

**Yay!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And once again, i apologize for being late.**


	7. Even when your dead

**Okay, so this one isn't so good, but I just sorta had to get some of this out so it won't all build up until it explodes across two chapters. I hope this isn't to much, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter seven - Even when you're dead

Sanji sat leaning against the outside door to the galley, watching seagulls fly over the mast. Today is the day they arrive at the next island. The first island Zoro won't be there with them. A shot of sadness hits him again. He's been running through all the sad things so he can get them out of the way so he won't be hindered in a fight. Especially now that Zoro's gone.

Zoro won't ever use his swords. He won't place his precious white sword in his mouth when facing particularly hard enemies, or deserving of respect. What about his dream? And that little girl Zoro only talked about when he was sleep deprived or high Choppers drugs. That promise that he made so long ago?! Now who's going to be a marimo freak and fight with three swords? Who's going to survive a scar across their chest from mihawk and a mysterious one across his eye?

There's no more moss brains out there to do something as stupid to chase mihawk and open their chest to a killing blow. Survive so many horrors with a sadistic smile. No one who will train with that man on an island for two years doing god knows what.

Sanji sighs in his marimo thoughts, putting them aside for now. Will all these spots smell like the damn swordsman forever? He had only found this place by chance. He was walking out to call people in for dinner and called Zoro too. After a few seconds of waiting, reality hit him. He had fallen down to his knees and held back tears.

It's been sometime since he's last cried. He's proud of himself for that. He insists that he's "not going to waste any more tears on the shitty moss." as he put it. The teasing, even if it is one-sided, helps him through it a little.

"Sanji! We need your help with something!" Luffy bellowed below deck. Sanji touched the straw hat that's resting on his lap. Below deck? Only Luffy and Chopper were allowed down there. They were preparing the… body. "If it's something heavy to be lifted ask Franky. I'm not going to hurt my hands for that marimo." He called back holding onto the straw hat, and walking onto the grassy deck. Suddenly the whole deck froze. Not literally, just every living thing had suddenly stopped to watch Sanji walk down the stairs.

Even Luffy and Chopper peeked out from under the deck. "What? Just because he's gone doesn't mean I'm going to stop insulting him. Don't like it? Well no one's ever complained about our fighting before." He huffed and walked over to the trap door where his captain and doctor are watching him.

* * *

"Alright what do you want?" He was standing just in front of the latter that he had jumped down. He knew he would have to have something to distract him from the body covered in cloth. He's not going to cry. Two day's it's been. After he laughed, he heard the crew laughing after him. He was truly in Zoro's position now. He was the second in command, the whole crew looked to him when Luffy was somewhere screwing things up in the best possible way. When he finally accepted the reality, so did the rest of them.

"We want you to make sure Zoro is presentable. You know for his funeral." Chopper explained blindly pulling a reluctant struggling Sanji with him. Thank god Luffy noticed his, aheam, nervousness. Not fear at all. And grabbed Chopper.

"Chopper, maybe we should leave Sanji alone for a bit, with the body." He said the rest of his sentence in his head, but showed it through his eyes. Chopper looked at Luffy puzzled, but when he looked at Sanji he gasped and apologized. Sanji was absolutely terrified of seeing Zoro again.

"Chopper, don't call it Zoro. That's not Zoro." Sanji whispered, staring at the ground. Chopper looked up at him teary eyed. "I- …Oh- Um, okay. Sanji call us if you need anything." He patted Sanji's leg and walked out with Luffy.

After the trap door shut, Sanji just stood there staring at the floor. The room was small, probably one of the bunk rooms that Franky had put in just in case. Zoro would never see any of their new nakama. Would Sanji ever be able to accept new nakama ever again because they don't know Zoro? Would he feel bad when they talk about Zoro and new crew members don't know what the hell they are talking about?

His heart clenched once more. His training in thinking about sad things based off Zoro isn't doing anything. "Tch you shitty swordsman. Even when you're dead you're still irritating the hell out of me." He laughed hollowly. If he didn't do something he was going to start crying again. He bit his lip and walked over to a stool that was by the bed and sat down.

He could almost hear the swordsmans comeback. 'Like hell cook. You're the one prancing around the girls spewing crap.' That would usually end up in a fight. He fisted the fabric of his pants in his hands.

"I know you've never believe in god or afterlife, but can't you see the appeal of it now? What if I knew, we knew you were still here with us. Or in a better…place?" He glances at the white sheet and immediately regrets it. The sheet's so thin it frames Zoro's body perfectly.

None of his muscles have diminished at all. His tan skin has paled slightly, but to Sanji's surprise there was still that deep tan skin was still there. His lips were surprisingly pink and full of life. Sanji started. It looked as if the man was just sleeping. Even his usual scowl was still there.

"Z-Zoro?" Sanji reached a hand out to tap the mans shoulder but froze half way. "No. No that's…" He snatched his hand away and grabbed at the cloth on his trousers. His body started to shake at the memory of Zoro in his arms.

_"Find all blue, and cook me some food when you get there, neh?" He smiled at the man above him, who gave him a weak smile._

His breath started to quicken.

_"Did you even have to ask?" The cook said and kissed the swordsman's cold forehead._

He glanced at the swo- the body. He want's to kiss him again, preferably somewhere lower. But he won't. It would be weird and creepy. He feels like Zoro's actually in the room with him. He's just going to have to do that when he's back.

When he's back, then Sanji can let out all that he's been feel… ing… Of course, there is no next time. Zoro's not coming back. Ever. If I don't start to do something I'll have some sort of mental breakdown. Sanji thought.

He reached out and pulled back the covers to the bodies knees. The cook yelped flung the thing back over Zoro's- the bodies torso. He was completely naked under there! Blood rushed to his face as he started to blush.

"Oh god Sanji, get it together!" He scolded himself. He let his eyes trail over Zoro's dead body, taking in every aspect of the man. The last time he had gotten to actually look at him and remember all his features was in alabasta, and only when he wasn't looking. This is not how Sanji want's to remember their first mate. Just good to have references in his memory.

The new scar trails across his stomach, starting just under the ribs at his side, and curling around his front just above his belly button. It ends a little higher on the opposite side of him, just shorter. It was stitched perfectly, that came as no surprise, but it looked way too pale. As if it was an old cut, and had healed already.

That can't be right. Gingerly he presses his fingers to the cut them pulls them back. Makeup. Chopper had used makeup to cover up the redness! Did he use it anywhere else? Trailing his fingers lightly up the bodies torso, he discovered that chopper had used makeup to cover bruises and scratches, along with some on his face.

He looked around spotting a wash cloth on a nearby table, he grabbed it and started to wash away the makeup. He ran it tenderly across the bodies abs and chest. Across the arms to make sure that all his scratches and bruises are uncovered. He gently wiped at the face, slowly stroking away the foundation makeup.

Eventually he removed every bit of makeup from the room, and could feel the tense air in the room light up a bit. As if Zoro's spirit was thanking him. Yeah right, Zoro's spirit wouldn't ever thank him. The man had never thanked him when he was alive.

Sanji smiled at the thought. Happy now that he can think of Zoro and smile, instead of hold back tears. "Heh. Wouldn't you be pissy if you found out that there really is an afterlife or spirits and souls." He smirked at the image of Zoro being wrong... But of course he would find someway to be right, and prove Sanji wrong.

"Sanji!" Luffy's voice called to him from above deck, making him jump slightly. He swears he can hear the moss brains laughter in the room.

"Shut it." He whispers under his breath. "What do you want you shitty rubber?" He yell up at them. Luffy swings his head down to smile at Sanji. "We're going to read Zoro's will!" Luffy smiles at him, upside down in the porthole.

* * *

**So the next chapter is in progress so it might not be as good as these. Im also a little over done with all my other stories, so this one might not be updated so soon or something like that. Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	8. One exciting adventure

**So I'm not going to update this a ton because I was stupid to start three stories at the same time. I'm only going to update ****Broken Chains Broken Promises****. I just want to finnish that story, then the others can start up again! So please stay with me here, and thank you all so much!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter eight - This is going to be one exciting adventure.

Sanji rolls his eyes and gets up. "Alright, alright." He frowns. Sure Nami had made them all wright wills so she would know what to do with the money, but was there anything else really? He didn't have much besides his swords, cloths, and booze. Sanji jumped onto the deck to see the whole crew up there looking pretty sad.

It's a different kind of sad. They are all melancholy dressed in black standing around Chopper and Nami. Sanji's suit is black so he doesn't need to change thankfully. He wishes he left it in the galley so he could get a break from the intense atmosphere. The straw hat dangles from his neck onto his back from around his neck.

He slowly makes his way up to them his hands in his pockets to hide the shaking. Chopper clears his voice and hold up a piece of paper that's worn and ripped at the edges. Its slightly yellow and on the side sanji can see there's indents where someone (he's guessing Zoro) pressed too hard on the paper when writing.

"This is the will of Roronoa Zoro." Chopper started. Sanji was proud of how steady the little doctors voice sounded. "I will begin reading."

'Ill leave my swords to be left in the care of Chopper to be kept safe."

Chopper smiled at how the swordsman trusted him.

" 'He's allowed to do whatever he pleases with them. My rum and alcohol is left to whoever wants it or to use it in parties.'"

Luffy smiled for the promise of parties so did Nami, but for a slightly different reason.

"All my debt goes to the shitty cook and all my renaming money."

Sanji growled. Yes he was right. Even in the afterlife the swordsman was still pissing the hell out of him. Some Snickers were suppresses due to the icy glare their cook sent around.

" 'My cloths can be done whatever with and my sword cleaning kit can go the cook for his knives and such.' "

Sanji hides his smile. Of course the swordsman never could leave without A good last word. Chopper runs through the rest of the will which he and Nami worked together because Zoro didn't give two shits about that part. Just technical crap.

Sanji walked to the kitchen to make lunchboxes for them to bring with them. They had just docked at an island and Luffy had said he had heard something about this one in particular. Something about a weird devil fruit power? He was just cutting the carrots when chopper walked through the door.

"Sanji?" Chopper walked up to the bar. The cook glanced over his shoulder at the little doctor. "Hey Chopper, what's up?" He smiled, then turned back to the carrots. Chopper frowned at the display. Their cook obviously isn't okay, still, and he's doing a good job of hiding it.

"I was wondering if I could keep some things here?" Chopper hopped up on a bar stool. Sanji paused in his work, and frowned. Keep things here? What could that be? He places down the knife down and whips his hands on his apron. Chopper nervously twiddles his hooves. Sanji turns around with a smile and walks over to the kid.

"So what is it that you want to keep here?"

Chopper smiled at the cook, getting some reassurance. "um, so you know how Zoro wanted his swords to be kept safe?" The reindeer looked up at the chef with his brown eyes. Sanji reaised an eyebrow at that. What could that mean.

"Yes Chopper, of course I remember that. He gave them to you." Sanji frowned and placed his head in his hand resting on the counter. Chopper takes a breath to calm his nerves. Why is he so nervous? Maybe it's because he doesn't know how Sanji's going to react. Ever since Zoro died, Sanji's been unpredictable in his reactions to things.

Chopper leaned down and pulled up three swords and placed them on the counter. He waited for a reaction from the cook, but when Chopper didn't hear anything, hesitantly he looked up. Sanji was staring at the swords. Seemingly lost in some far away place boiling with emotions. Chopper let out a sigh of relief, this was how Sanji is medically supposed to react. Well not exactly, but it's not the bad reaction. Going absolutely bat-shit crazy.

Sanji snapped out of his little world. "Ah, Chopper, I've never seen them this close without them trying to chop my head off." He smiles at the little doctor. "Ah Sanji! You and Zoro weren't actually trying to kill each other! Were you?" He looks at the blond man. Sanji just smiles and ruffles the kids hair. He turns back to his chopping of carrots, and lights a smoke up.

"So why'd you bring them here?" Sanji asks over his shoulder. Even though he would insult the mucil head marimo, he knows how precious these swords were and are. They are beautiful and elegant. He'd be stupid to ignore the artistry in these. As a gentleman and a person with common sense, he admires the beauty while recognizing the power and deadly precision when handled correctly.

"Well," Chopper cleared his voice. "I was wondering if I could keep them here, maybe hang them on the wall or something?" Chopper spoke with hope in his voice. Sanji's heart clenched. Keep them here? Why?

"Chopper, why not put them in the crowsnest? That's where the marimo would stay all the time." He smiled at the reindeer over his shoulder then turned back to swipe the cut pieces into nine little boxes, each with the same amount. Chopper frowned at the cooks words. Did he not want them here? All though what he said did make sense.

"Well I first thought about that, but then I wanted them to be seen, and only the person on watch would see them." Chopper explains, his nervousness gone since he started talking. Sanji frowned in thought at that. So Chopper had thought about that?

"Well why not in the aquarium then? We use it, mostly the ladies though." Sanji frowns as he thinks out loud. Chopper watches Sanji, mentally writing down everything the cook's saying and doing as patient activity. Seeing if he has improved.

"Why not one in each room?" Sanji turns to Chopper with three of the nine lunch boxes in his hands. The little doctors smile grows big and jumps up with two of the swords. "Yeah! Okay I'll take these two to the crowsnest and aquarium!" he runs out the door happily. Sanji smiles as he watches Chopper excite the galley. Chuckling slightly at the boys happiness. Sanji glances down (out of instinct mostly) to see what sword (Or object) in laying on his counter.

Wado Ichimonji lay down peacefully on the counter, she seems to almost glow with the care and love. It now holds two souls, waiting for their dream to come true. Sanji caresses the hilt gently, feeling the love and care for the sword emanating off it. It's up to Sanji to make sure that this sword won't get harmed, and love it as much as Zoro had.

Sighing he grabbed the rest of the lunch boxes and walked towards the door. This is going to be one exciting adventure.

* * *

**And the story finally fucking begins. Well almost. I'm sorry that I've gotta stop here. At least I'm giving ya'll a heads up about it. Some writers just all up and stop their stories. I am kinda sad that I'm stoping this story. I might just get all blocked up and start writing another story so it might get updated sometimes. Thank you all and pleas start reading my other story!**

**Thank you all.**


End file.
